User talk:Sam 3010/9
Trick Room I actually have learned how to play with codes on other wikis and I figured out how to make that one. If you want me to make a trick room for your, just let me know. ;) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 21:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not really the trick room, but a pop up for pages that redirect to other pages. Like how your pop up redirects to your trick room. 21:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well basically you put the code in a page and you add the redirect. The code will make the pop-up for you, but you will have to link the page you want it to redirect you to. Also the pop-up will float around the entire page that it popped up on so if you were looking to be it in a certain section, then I'm not sure. So on my talk, wherever you scroll on my talk, the pop-up will still be around unless you press "x". Do you want me to test something out or do you want the code? --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 21:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to get the code. 21:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The code is: You have new messages. That is the code that I use for the pop-up on my page. In order to change the message/colors/font size/font style on the pop-up, you're going to have to study the code a little bit. I hope this helps and this will help! :) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 21:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::OK ty. Also Tech your signature code appears odd on my edit box, are you using the " on your custom signature box under your preferences? or smthing correctly? 21:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey. Congratz on your 100 day badge! I wanted to ask you if we should create another category for the Open Beta released champions. --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 01:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, it is Beta release, as there were no champions released on the Open Beta which lasted for a week. If you added the closed beta category don't worry I will remove it. 01:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok because I was adding the categories as I realized that there is a -Open- beta and -Closed- beta. I only added it on 4 champions. I'll finish the rest of them. --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 01:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :My bad on that one. On the release history template are classified as Open Beta a lot of patches that in reality are part of the Closed Beta (already contacted AntiZig about that). So I thought there were like 9 Closed Beta champions and 14 Open Beta ones, while instead they are all Open Beta ones. I'm removing the closed beta category, thanks for finishing up the project (it would have took weeks if I had to do it alone :P). P.S. Your signature mess up talk pages Tech, you have to use the NOSUBST template for it to work correctly. -- 09:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) =D LoL youre number 1(again)!!!! those were a few weird hours in which i was confused, cus youve been number 1 rank since i came here. Keep up the good work!!!( Tech did a good job, but still........he doesnt have the 100 day badge yet ).I want some more badges too =) >.< Demise101 >.< 02:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I have been tied with him before, but I am more concerned with how the wiki is doing rather than who is higher in rank than me. --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 02:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC Yea....but I cannot for the life of me advance with badges quickly. After a while,the requisites are so ridiculously high. Makes me wonder how you do it =(.>.< Demise101 >.< 03:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) A question... Are you doing some kind of formatting? all the heros look the same, but...this is weird.Please end my constant 'Paranoia'. >.< Demise101 >.< 03:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Hello. I really think that this should be added to the community news. Please let me know what you think about it as well. :) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 06:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk page deletion. I didn't use my talk page for anything but conversation, most things to do with the wiki are in my blog.-Ivo09 11:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alternate mana source-combination Hey, Sam, I just had an idea. As Fury and Heat are both Stubs, will it be possible to combine manaless, Energy, Heat and Fury under a single page called: Alternate Ability costs or something? Renekton and Rumble are unique, so Riot would probably not create a new hero utilising these kinds of Energy sources. >.< Demise101 >.< 01:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :The page Manaless is the combined page. It is ok to have mini pages for the rest of the resources systems. This is a no to the proposed page, because of redundancy. 02:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Now another question. Permission to make a blog detailing to a friend how to insert templates? not just good for him, but good for everyone. Plus, I have pictures and screenshots depicting how to do it and things you need to think of. >.< Demise101 >.< 03:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It is a personal blog, go ahead. Also if you will upload these pictures, remember to name them using your username at the start of the filename. 04:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Blog Blocks Hey. I have noticed that on almost all of my blogs, that I am not allowed to add anymore comments for some reason. Can you take the bock off for me? Also please state your opinions on my most recent blog since we are having a discussion on the subject. 04:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :When you edit your blogs there is a small tick box above the edit box, make sure it is ticked so people can elave comments. It sometimes ticks off automatically, it must be a bug. 04:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Skin gallery template Hey Sam, when you can, update the documentation here, since that code doesn't work anymore :). -- 11:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have just updated it, if I am missing something please be free to edit my blog. 11:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Vayne, the Night Hunter Yo. To make a long discussion short and without retorts, I'll be creating the Ability Detail page and the Strategy Page of Vayne as soon as she arrives onto Europe. Do not try my patience on this one :P Feel free to create the pictures tho. You did a excellent job with them until now! D3Reap3R: Strategy Specialist 15:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I almost got the tone wrong on that last message, go ahead and do whatever you want. I will get the stats as soon as they reach NA, as always, it is just that I have been busy and I haven't been able to finish the ability pages. But please help us get finished the ones we have done already. 16:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha ^^ Sorry, I know that this sounded. This was supposed to sound like this, but feel the love in the air <3 :P Anyway, I'll look at the currently existing Ability Detail pages and check what I can do. Just don't immediately change it again, like my addition to Lee Sin :S D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 17:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just updated alll the basic items to show what they currently build into. I was wondering if there is some way to link item changes in the patch notes (recipes, etc.) with generic links added to a page (ie. Basic Item page)? - telagrin :Fist of all, thank you for your edits. Now, we actually do use links on the patch notes for it to refer to the actual items involved in the change. Is this what you mean? 20:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Promotion Sorry for my inactivity, I was in Belgium on a world-wide orchestra competition for a few days. I've read my nominations and I thank everyone who supported me. I would like to accept the offer. Thanks. User:Kalexander :You have been promoted, congratulations. 22:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible New Pages I was looking around today and I noticed that some things, like channeled abilities and skillshots, didn't have their own pages. While these kinds of things aren't too hard to figure out, I can imagine a lot of newer players would benefit from a page detailing exactly what they are. Also, having a list of all such abilities catalogued in one place would be helpful to a lot of users. I was just wondering what you thought about this.- N0vaFlame 22:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think that it would be nice to have those pages, right now we have an Area of Effect page, feel free to create the pages you suggested and add significant content and I am sure other editors will help by adding proper formatting. 22:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) New user may be troll Hi Sam, we have a new user called HotShotGG and i don't think he is The HotShotGG, member of #1 placed North American team Counter Logic Gaming. Now naming ones self after a famous person in maybe not that big a deal on the internet but naming one self after a famous member of the league of Legends community on a League of Legends wiki i think is not appropriate. If he actually is HotShotsGG then i will apologize for this suspicion but looking at his edit history I doubt it. 18:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :So get in contact with the "real" one. Problem solved! 18:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::One step ahead of you. 19:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I was wondering the same thing. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 19:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: :: He was giving Nidalee iadvice but it doesn't seem very good. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Demise101 Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 19:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let me know what the real HotshotGG says. Even if the user is not the real HotshotGG, he hasn't done any bad edits. We should block the account but let him create another like there was no problem. 20:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry bout this, guys.......this isn't the real one. He's a friend of mine, he only told me recently.........he said that he was just suprised that the name wasn't already taken. >.< Demise101 >.< 07:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Silly Goose Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 14:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Well.........now he is pissed......stomped off snorting and raging...... saying somethin about legal action (what is that>?) and "not coming back, cbf" and all this.....Wat Do???QQ >.< Demise101 >.< 01:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He's gone, oh well. He should be happy he was even allowed to make a second account after his first one. NeonSpotlight 01:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good to know, the real HotShotGG never got back to me, or probably even read my message. 22:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Clarifications Hey. I wanted to ask you if you can clarify the nominations for me. Can you tell me how many votes are needed for nominations and how long nominations last. Please tell me for RB/CD/Mod/Admin/Bureau. Also I think you need to color Aj's name since this has been decided. 21:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Dash Can I make a Dash page please? I want to attach it to the skillshots page, so it will look like this: A similar type of skillshot is a DASH(Link). - Would that be okay? >.< Demise101 >.< 02:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :That would be weird, but you don't have to ask permission to create a page. Create it, add some information, and see how the community responds to it. You need to take risks. 04:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ability Details Hey. I was wondering if we should start adding noted to the AD pages about an ability being affected or reduced from Tenacity as it is now a new statistic. Also, please reply on my talk as it is much easier to keep up with conversations. 07:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ordering skill usage. Ok, I've thought about this.....for the strategy pages, I am going to organise the points in this....order: Passive, Q,W,E,R,General. It will happen in the next few days. Don't worry about help/assistance, I'm going alphabetically, so I don't want to be confused. Off to do the job! =) >.< Demise101 >.< 22:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Batch Voting Hey. I created this page and I think that you should put it on the CM. Also, I made it because I think that this will help decide which champions can be included in each batch. Just check it out. 22:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Idea Hey. I have an idea for the wiki. I want to create a page called "Inside the Institute of War". It would be a place where editors can publish an idea that they have for the wiki. The reason it would be called "Inside the Institute of War" is because it would be a debate room for new ideas, hence "the war" part. The organization for each published idea would be somewhat similar to this where it says "Current Requests" it would be "Current Topics/War" and of course "Past Topics/War". The option to create a new topic would be a blank space "add your text here" and then the button beside it would say something like "Create new Topic/War" What do you think? --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 03:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Not only have I thought of this brilliant idea, but I have constructed a couple templates that will help fight against vandalism. Check here and here :) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 06:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. I was also wondering if I should create a page that includes removed game content as I have found many resources, references, images, descriptions, and game files to support me on that. This would include the alpha items as well. 06:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Is anybody here? 22:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Going to create a blog, also if you can, please read your e-mails in about 10 minutes. 22:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat ....is chat not working? I have actually changed computers, as well as internet networks, and it doesnt seem to work. Maybe its the school computers..... >.< Demise101 >.< 07:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Banned for Vandalism. Hello. I seem to have been banned for vandalism but I have no idea why? I've never edited anything on this wiki since the info is more or less correct. Was this simply a mistake? There must be more than one person using your IP adress, or someone in your range is vandalising. It has happened to me a lot. >.< Demise101 >.< 01:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Bruisers are now Fighters again In game champs have the fighter tag again instead of bruisers so I was wondering if we are going to be switching back to that tag or not. I changed Blitzcrank but stopped there and figured I should ask first and also removed the fighter tag from Brands AD pageSagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 05:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Good eye Sagee. I think that we should have this discussion on the Champion attributes page, like before. 05:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I touched a little on Cho Gath and Dr. Mundo as well mainly because someone put the tank tags in there too.Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 13:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hey, do me a favor an unkickban Demise. I tested it on him since he asked me to and I need him to come back. 02:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) My Mission What do you think about how fast I created Orianna? :) 05:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) So that bugs section idea I kinda got a final idea on it. What if at the front page on every champion page we had a drop down box that is labeled bugs kinda like my owned skins box on my profile page. Inside this box there would be current bugs(bugs that haven't ben fixed) and past bugs(bugs that have been fixed). Along with this each bug links to a repository of bugs where they are labeled by champ patch that they became prevalent and have another gruoping for common bugs that have they same exact description but are on different champions.(like the numerous knock up bugs where practically any champ with a knockup can send you into orbit.) What do you think?Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't really have a Nidalee' bug page ATM but if you need help making her AD page I would be happy to help.Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 19:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Unless you are talking about my LOL Forums page. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 13:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity for 1 Day Sam, I noticed that you didn't contribute on May 21st. Sorry about the day badge. I'm not sure if you actually cared about the day badges but if you did, sorry. Badges don't really matter but I'm just saying. 03:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Patch Update I finished updating the champion backgrounds upon your request. Let me know if you need anything else :) 05:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to go online. 03:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Can you help me rename my vandal reports page to Vandalism Reports. Also, I created that Forum page that I had mentioned earlier. I don't think needs to be deleted as it is highly beneficial to the wiki. 05:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Live Chat Allot of people, me included, cannot type in chat. Anyone know what is going on?Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 12:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam... ... 01:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Lol? You can read the summary, right? 01:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sam. Caporai here. Do we have a banner 300x30px for this wiki. I did have a disscussion with R3d1ps from thelolfansite.com who answered me: R3d1ps: Cool thanks get me a banner 330x30px for the wiki and i'll add to affiliates. I kinda wanted to spread about this wiki to a thread on League of Legends forum, but i don't have a US account and ppl dont read in EU server on their site (reffering to leagueoflegends.com). So i wanted to help u guys spreading about this wiki. will u guys approve it? If so could you guys make a banner at this size. or is it D3Reaper who do the art?. Chinese artwork Hey Sam, Do you know anything about ''why ''the Chinese artwork is different from ours? And where have you found all those pictures? x Leiella